jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Magenta Magenta
|gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = |nation = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Assassin |affiliation = Wekapipo Funny Valentine |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = SBR Chapter 51 Wrecking Ball (1) |mangafinal = SBR Chapter 62 Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} : The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Magenta Magenta". is an antagonist featured in Steel Ball Run. Appearance Magent is a slender man of above-average height and dark curly hair. Outside a tophat, his attire generally consists of what appears to be a thick quilted stud jacket, accompanied by long sleeves, finger-less gloves, a fur collar and a single stud-embedded cravat. Later on, he is given a noticeable scar on the left side of his face after his bout with Johnny and Gyro. Personality He has bad habits, such as licking his own snot, and speaks with a grossly irritating voice. Magent Magent also has a fondness for airplanes, complaining about the fact he and Wekapipo were unable to take an airplane to intercept Gyro and Johnny during the sixth phase of the Steel Ball Run. Synopsis When first seen Magent Magent is along with his partner in crime, Wekapipo, and waiting to ambush Gyro and Johnny. His disgusting habits are commonly noted by his partner and upon battle he quickly shows his capabilities by disabling Gyro's steel balls with his defensive stand. Getting carried away Gyro is able to outwit him and heavily scars his face, and figures that Magent Magent is dead. This is later shown to be false when he ambushes his ex-partner while trying to kill Steven Steel. He ended up wrapping himself with dynamite and tried to blow Wekapipo up, but the impact sends him into a river, where he saves himself using 20th Century Boy, as he hopelessly awaits rescue by Diego. He soon stops thinking as Diego is unable to save him. Trivia *In chapter 62 he finds himself plunged into the bottom of a river, completely tied up, with his Stand's power active so that he does not drown. He assumes that all he can do is wait for Diego to come and help him, but that help will never come. At this point the narration voice says that eventually Magent stopped waiting and "stopped thinking", which matches the fate Kars met in Part II. **Him being at the bottom of the river also echoes the death of Anubis who was thrown at the bottom of the sea by a cow. Anubis was forced to stay underwater until he turned to rust. *Magent's appearance, particularly his hair and face, is very similar to that of Marc Bolan, the lead singer of T. Rex (who performed 20th Century Boy). It is not known whether or not this is coincidental. Gallery Magenta eye.PNG|Magent Magent's scar face 127131.jpg|Magent Magent in color by Araki maugentta.jpg Magenta's fate.png|Magent Magent's fate worse than death References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Minor Antagonist